Tyson's Date
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Tyson approaches Kai requesting him to teach the principles of dating. After a brief imploring, Kai agrees. But there are sure, a few conditions posed on him…XD [Re-uploaded]
1. Chapter 1

**Tyson's Date.**

 **By: CuteTyhil**

 **[One-shot]**

* * *

 **Just couldn't stop penning this funny piece! hope YOU GUYS LAUGH HEARTEDLY XD. READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

The dojo was filled with silence that was quite unusual and Hiromi gazed at the ceiling playing with her hairs that landed across her forehead. It was more than a minute she knew someone was staring her but she just couldn't help ignoring it and after she felt disgusted after constant stares, she looked at the blunette with angry narrow eyes. He immediately backed off his gaze like he is so innocent and walked off the dojo.

Kai was practicing with his phoenix and Max and Ray were making chicken sandwiches for themselves. They had declared that they will not make anything for Tyson and he has to eat only eggs and milk for two days. That wasn't rude though. The punishment was decided by them after Tyson made a scene in front of Mariah when they were on a peaceful date, and Tyson was running from a fan gang who stormed after him. He landed directly on the table on which ray had set roses and vanilla flared ice cream for the pinkette, he had landed such that his mouth endeavored the taste perfectly, spoiling their date. Moreover, the banana shake was spilled and their dresses were stained tough. While considering Max, his earphones had been bombarded by Tyson accidentally when he was trying to look at it, oh, of course it was more than that. Hilary was also a bit upset at him, because each time she gave him something to eat; he ended up puking it though he tried his best to restrain. But she could understand his problem minorly. So Kai was the only unharmed one.

Well, today was the first day and they were going to intoxicate the champ with the delicious aroma of their chicken sandwich streamed with mustard and Ray's one, with some mayonnaise.

He ambled towards Kai and looked at him with worry written on his face. The slate teen raised his eyebrow after he was done hitting the bottles in that Zig zag way perfectly.

"Kai!" he uttered.

"Hmn…"

"I have to talk something to you. Would you please accompany me to the garden?"

"No."

"But why?" Tyson whined.

"Hmn, because there are wild dogs that bark at me for some unknown reason."

"Why, have you ripped your blade at them?"

"Yeah, as if I posses some stupidity like you."

"Oh, come on, let's go nearby the river."

"Hn." He mumbled as he started walking. Tyson cheered up and he jumped as he agreed and he quietly followed him. He tried his best to shut up his stupid conversations so as not to irritate him and while they walked, the aura got thick and weirder when none of them spoke. Tyson felt like bursting out at some points as the silence got intense but soon they reached their spot to have the intended conversation.

"Say." Kai said as he sat with stretched legs on the tender turf.

"Well, uhmn…" he said looking down crossing his fingers, "I need your help."

Kai looked at the river listening to the soft backwashes.

"I just can't stop!"

"What?"

"I just crave to hold her and kiss her million times but I m in extreme despair and can't covet my lure!" he shouted a bit. Kai gasped and looked at him in some serious expressions. "No matter what, I just want to date her!" he said almost shouting.

"Is it…"

"Yes! It's her!" he bravely looked at him with some frustration.

"So, where am I fitting anywhere in this dilemma?"

"Wheew!" he sighed, "I want you to train me."

"Hn?" Kai widened his eyes. _For what?_

"I want you train me how to approach her without her rage growing when I m around and more precisely, teach me how to propose her!" he said with his hands wavering in air.

"Are you sure you haven't eaten pig's brain?"

"Feh!" Tyson almost puked. "Listen Kai-"he coughed "-I m already sick of eggs and milk and her horrible dishes! Spare me."

"Well then, what made you think that I m fit for this job?"

"Because you have a girlfriend who is too much infatuated with you, and the same goes for you!" he said too loudly and too quickly.

 _Shit, shit, shit! I should have warned her about them. Hmph!_

"Well then, this training will cost you Tyson."

"What?" he gasped.

"You have to wash my clothes for a week." He smirked.

"Say what!" he jumped back.

"Hn."

"I can't do this."

"Then forget about it."

"Hey! Wait, give some other work, something good, not nasty like this."

"Then I may give you a bumper offer. Pay the bills of four weeks when I date Akira."

"WhaTTTTT?" he had his jaw dropped till his feet.

"Well, I don't have another good offers, I will let you know when I have some idea"

"Well then I will pay." He said with his fists clenched and thick lined on forehead.

"Well, your training starts tomorrow Tyson."

Tyson cursed him internally while Kai walked off with a smirk playing on his lips. He was surely going to _actually_ propose her _now_ at one of his four dates.

* * *

 **Well, I m glad I did this task finally! I kinda enjoyed writing the briedf conversation between Kai and Tyson ^_^ I hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade**

 **Tyson's date [Part 2]**

 **By: CuteTyhil**

* * *

 **Hi there, earlier, I thought to make it a one shot but as many of you wanted to see what happened further, thought of turning it into a three shot. I will post the next part soon. Hope you enjoy, just like I did. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The sky was unusually darker that afternoon and Tyson seemed to be like bankrupt just after Kai's first date. A few hours before, when he went in his room and browsed his closet to get his carefully saved pocket money, he couldn't believe that he was going to give it to the cold hearted captain for his silly date. But he sighed and took some, no, at least 500 yens and ambled down, plugging them in his shaggy pockets.

Kai was leaning against some pole and day dreaming about his first date. Tyson approached him and sighed, a signal for him that he could take the plunge of taking the money. He gently looked at his pockets in which his palms were tightly resting. The blunette thought for a while before handing them.

He took out just 200 yens and forwarded his hand.

"Hmn." He stared at his hand without forwarding his, which were perfectly and pridefully folded.

"I just can't give her some chocolate at the date." He marked coolly. Tyson frowned. _Never heard of a chocolate worth 200 yens…_

"I don't have more, I just have these." He said pleading.

"In that case, why don't you take some temporary loan from someone?" he mentioned without any hesitation.

Tyson clenched his fist and looked down with angry eyes closed and his lips pouted in extreme frustration.

"I can't." he answered very sternly.

"Well then for the first time, I accept these." He sighed and grabbed the yens before heading so some prominent restaurant. Tyson had no interest in his dates, yet he just shadowed him to get some tips about dating.

He witnessed: Kai giving the magenta haired girl a rose, and then ordering some chocolate shake and their fluffy conversation. A little later, when he saw them about to kiss, he just tried his best to concentrate. _Focus Tyson, focus, I have to do this someday!_ He mentally reminded himself. But then just before their lips touched, he was pulled off by some crowd that stormed him, the same one.

And just a second later, their lol kiss was interrupted when Kai involuntarily…SNEEZED! The girl felt disgusted and she ran to the washroom abruptly cursing him.

"Hey wait! " He called her but she was already gone. _I shouldn't lose hope, three more dates left…_

Tyson missed the hilarious scene. On his way back to home after he had escaped after struggles, he crashed with someone. The girl rose up and glanced him with that, 'are you blind?' look. He immediately recognized her, she was Kai's girlfriend but what is she doing here.

"I m sure he Kai must have kissed you perfectly. "he mentioned involuntarily and as soon he had said those words, he placed hand on his mouth gasping.

The girl got extremely angry and she stared at him with rage. "You must be his obnoxious friend!" she said tough and stormed away.

 _Did Kai tell her that I lack the knowledge of principles of dating? She must feel I m weird. Hmm…_

Tyson reached his home tired after escaping from the notorious gang. He swiftly got changed into some better clothes, replacing the yellow top with a black one and his torso fell sorta weak. After eating the fourth boiled egg, he felt he would puke everything. _I want steak! I want burgers! Curses on eggs and milk!_

After he was done, he landed to the riverside where his captain was already waiting.

"So how was your date?"

"Oh, it was pretty sweet, you must have been there encountering it."

"So, shall we start?"

"Sure." Kai shrugged. "First, you have to take some precautions."

"Oh. "he listened attentively.

"Point number one, stop badmouthing her." Tyson gulped at it.

"Ok."

"And then, don't puke at her offerings.". Tyson made a not satisfied face, nevertheless nodded.

"Should I then ask her to date?" Tyson said suddenly with shining eyes.

"Tyson, she is a girl, not a burger-" Kai sweatdropped, "Have some patience."

"Oh!"

"And then, give her treat, like some chocolates, that's what girls like, and talk to her softly."

 _Only if you hadn't looted me._

"And?"

"And yeah, please stop staring at her. I m sure she must have felt quite insecure about it?"

"Insecure?" Tyson trembled.

"Whatever. And most importantly," Kai's eyes had some evilness suddenly, "Don't even talk about Ming Ming in front of her. It's a peril."

"Okay!" Tyson said seriously.

 _Holy Kai! You are great! I hope these tips will be helpful..._

"With that, your next session will cost you 400 yens at my second date." Kai smiled sarcastically.

Tyson gasped incredibly, speechless at the mention. _I will sure take some sneeze resisting pills before my second date…_

* * *

 **The next part is going be more hilarious, anyway it will be last! Do tell me what you think about this? Was this better or worse? Anyway, ^_^ Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade**

 **Tyson's Date**

 **Part 3**

 **Hi there! Here is the last part of this three shot! Enjoy! XD**

Tyson had practiced the whole week applying the rules he considered verses of some holy book and was almost giving his best shot.

"Good, keep it up, but don't get cocky, you still need to work harder Tyson" That has become the regular dialogue of Kai. Tyson nodded and left.

Slowly Hilary begun to like him and he was doing well.

However, his second date went unsuccessful because he had slept while she was narrating her memorable anecdote and Akira had to flash some water at his face for waking him and walking away.

"You are hopeless. Better take some training before you date me!" she marked before running.

Meanwhile, he had taught Tyson how to actually date. Like once, they had some practice. It was this way:

Kai pretended to be Hilary almost smiling like her, and Tyson tried to assume her as much as he can.

"Come here dear, take your seat!" He gestured her, _him._

Kai sat on his chair. The arrangement contained two chairs and one table.

Tyson softly pushed his chair back before sitting. He was cautious about each action; Even a rough motioning of chair might displease her/ _him._

"Tyson, this place is so calm, I feel really awesome!" Kai said in abnormal pitch mimicking Hilary.

"Aww, I knew it!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Shsshhh, you are not suppose to be too excited Tyson!" Kai warned.

"Oh okay" he coughed, "Oh thanks Hilary."

Kai appeared extremely Hilarious with that mimicking as he smiled like her and talked so softly.

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"You have to add 'dear' at the end of sentence!" Kai reminded in actuality.

"Oh!"Tyson bit his lip. "Would you like some ice cream, dear?" he corrected.

Kai nodded softly giving a queer appearance.

They pretended like they ate. And the next thing was gazing.

He had to gaze her/ _him_ softly and make feel comfortable. If anyone would have seen kai this way, they either would have their jaw dropped or get unconscious at the peculiar, bizarre freakish gestures he was mimicking.

After that was done successfully, but shortly Tyson got a bit worried.

"The next part is the 'Kiss'. Who am I supposed to practice upon?" Tyson frowned.

"How am I suppose to know that?" Kai shrugged

"But I thought you would make s-some arrangement" he mumbled

"Like what?" Kai stuttered. "You expected me to bring some barbie doll for you to kiss?"

"Barbie doll? Tyson gasped, "Why are you being so awkward Kai? I feel you are changing so rapidly."

"You fool!" Kai cursed, "That's your stupid head and your stupid feelings."

"I would rather eat eggs and milk my whole life than kissing it!" Tyson pointed getting out of the practice all of a sudden.

"Its important Tyson." Kai asserted his tone, now favoring actually the barbie doll idea.

"Hell no!" Tyson raised his voice, "Take your 400 yens and I think I m perfect enough. I don't have to pay you for the next third and last date. This ends!"

 _No! I can't lose let this happen. There's no surety if the second one will be successful! I have to convince him!_

Tyson walked off, but Kai didn't follow him, instead he uttered, "Then don't come crying to me when your date goes flop." he marked confidently.

"Uh!" Tyson fidgeted _Maybe he is right._

 _"_ But how can I do that!" Tyson yelled.

"That will cost you to pay for my expenses too Tyson, back off." Kai warned. him for his yelling.

 _Shut up._

"Then what do you want me to do?" Tyson mentioned with sarcasm, "You want me to place a bundle of tissue papers on my lips before trying to practice on you?" he laughed loudly and sarcastically.

"Why don't we try?" Kai pretended like he was serious only to off guard him.

"S-Shut U-Up" Tyson gazed at him frightened and gasped.

"Huh..."Kai sighed, "Better you take some fluffy pillow and practice Tyson."

"I m not going to practice that on anyone except Hilary."

"You would _practice_ on _her_?" Kai widened his eyes.

"I mean-" he wavered his hands, "My first kiss will only be on Hilary!" he said quickly and sighed.

"Okay then, just a piece of advise-" Kai eyed him, "Dont sneeze while you are kissing."

Tyson gazed at him seriously.

"Buhahhahhahahaha!"Tyson blurted out laughing,"T-The one who did that sure will ne-never have any-" he laughed again, "-any girlfriend"

That raged Kai and he punched him on his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said quite childishly annoyed.

"Don't get cocky Granger, get up and let's see if you could do this. Go and kiss her RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Kai raged slightly, "let's see if you could do this!" he smirked.

"Uh! I will sure try." Tyson said without confidence.

"And if you can't,-"Kai smirked, "-then you have to eat only boiled eggs and sugarless milk for a month!"

"WHATTTTTT!"

"Let's see if you can do this..." Kai said pridefully, contended at what he said.

"Well then, I will try." he said pretending firmly, and inwardly his heart bet like drum.

Nearing the sunset, both the teens were sitting nearby the river with the strong prediction that Hilary was gonna land there and Kai would hide and encounter their little scene.

They gazed at their laps and river waiting a little patiently. After an hour, she showed. The scene was like this.

She ambled gently towards him of course ignoring the presence of kai and mumbled.

"Uh Tyson, can I talk to you?" she said mumbling a little in-confident.

Kai nodded and left, while Tyson stood up and followed.

"Hmm...say." he said softly as they started walking

"Would you mind if we become more than friends?" she was a little edgy.

"Sure. I would love it." he maintain low his excitement in his tone.

They walked quietly for some feet and then Tyson asked, "Uhm, would you mind if I date you?"

Hilary slightly flushed and gazed at him, and he was thinking if he were wrong to ask her, maybe it was early.

"I would love that Tyson but what if I m not fit for it." she said doubtfully. _Why would she be unfit for it?_

"I mean I m not perfect, I may upset you on our first date."

"Oh, I m not perfect either, I promise I wouldn't mind." Tyson assured _Wow, we are too similar! Hilary is as doubtful as I am!_

 _"_ Oh thanks Tyson!" she lit up lightly, "I really wanted the same and to be honest I have been learning dating principles from my friend since a few days."

 _WhatTTT? She too?_ Tyson widened his eyes a bit.

 _"_ Oh!" he sighed.

"Then, tomorrow five in evening?"

"Sure." she smiled, "You know, Akira, ah-, I mean my friend is too good, I hope we will be alright Tyson."

 _Say what? Akira? Hila-ary was taking dating classes from Kai's girlfriend? Holy Hilary?_

"Ok-ay" he said with a deep breath.

"I m just afraid of one thing." she smiled sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"I hope I wouldn't sneeze?"

"ah?" he raise d hie eyebrow.

"She said me about his boyfriend who sneezed during their first kiss" she chorled.

"Ohh" Tyson smirked pulling out a facade of smile. _Oh, I get you_ _ **now**_ _my sweet teacher, let_ _ **me**_ _teach you the principles for your third date. I hope you won't sneeze and frighten your girlfriend._

"What happened Tyson?"

"Oh, nothing darling" he said as he quickly kissed her perfectly.

Kai was shocked at the scene. He widened his eyes with a gasped mouth.

 _I m gonna charge you twice for teaching the principles, Hiwatari. I m sure you are going to need them more after my first successful date._

 **HAhhaha! XD I hope you enjoyed it. Seriusly I had lot of fun writing this ;D**

 **Tyson: Learning the principles of dating is not that tough.**

 **Kai: Hmn, its because I taught you.**

 **Tyson: Ohhh! Thankyou so much holy kai! But I am afraid about your next date, I have heard you had messed up with her.**

 **Kai: Huh?**

 **Tyson: Don't worry, I have a double bumper offer for you, pay 800 yens at my each date, for each session.**

 **Kai: Why would I be needing anything from you,haha?**

 **Tyson: Because your girlfriend has informed that she won't date you until you learn the principles only from me, teacher ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to guest reviewer -Hilary Granger.**

 **Hey, I saw your review today and I was wondering if I'd read it before, but nah, the date was of 31st May. ^_~**

 **Firstly thanks for reading my fic. Secondly, you've asked me to write a fic of Kai and my OC Akira. I'd added her in one of my stories, "No big deal" though she didn't appear in the story through a major of the story and I even killed her in the start itself *sorry*. I'll try to write one as you said after I complete posting "100 shades of life", "Hold me in the rain" and the ongoing sequel, "it's a big deal".^-^**

 **Till then you can read any of these fics _if you want._ The first one is TyHil, second one is a triangle *as you can see from its summary* and the third one is MAJORLY KaiHil. **

**I'm usually curious to hear from guest reviewers so I thought to reply. If you want to ask/say something, please don't hesitate.**

 **-CuteTyhil**


End file.
